50 Sombras De Malfoy
by LuciaSantiago
Summary: Cincuenta sombras de Malfoy narra la historia de Hermione, una estudiante de 21 años que cursa la carrera de Literatura en la Universidad de Washington, y que vive con su mejor amiga, Ginny, quien escribe para el periódico estudiantil de su universidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**Prólogo**

Cincuenta sombras de Grey narra la historia de Hermione, una estudiante de 21 años que cursa la carrera de Literatura en la Universidad de Washington, y que vive con su mejor amiga, Ginny, quien escribe para el periódico estudiantil de su universidad.

Debido a un resfriado, Ginny persuade a Hermione para que tome su lugar en la entrevista que le haría a Draco Malfoy, un joven empresario rico y exitoso. Hermione se ve atraída inmediatamente por él, pero también lo encuentra intimidante. Como resultado la entrevista no sale del todo bien y le deja a Malfoy una mala impresión —o al menos eso es lo que ella cree

—. Hermione trata de consolarse a sí misma con la idea de que lo más probable es que no lo volverá a ver. Sin embargo, se sorprende cuando Malfoy aparece en la ferretería donde trabaja. Durante la compra de varios artículos, incluyendo ataduras de cables y cuerdas, Ana le informa a Malfoy que Ginny quiere fotografías de él para el artículo. Malfoy le da a Hermione su número de teléfono, lo que hace pensar a Ana que ella le gusta. Ginny presiona a Hermione para que llame a Malfoy y organice una sesión de fotos con su amigo el fotógrafo Deam Thomas.

Al día siguiente, Deam, Ginny y Hermione llegan al hotel donde Malfoy está hospedado, la sesión de fotos se lleva a cabo y Malfoy invita a Ana a tomar un café. Ambos hablan sobre sus vidas y Malfoy le pregunta a Ana si está saliendo con alguien, específicamente con Deam. Ana responde que no está saliendo con nadie, después Malfoy le pregunta sobre su familia. Durante la conversación, Hermione se entera de que Malfoy es soltero, pero que no es del tipo de hombre de «flores y corazones». Esto intriga a Hermione, sobre todo después de que la rescata de la trayectoria de un ciclista que estuvo a punto de atropellarla. Sin embargo, Ana cree que no es lo suficientemente atractiva para Malfoy, como lo es su amiga Ginny.

Después de terminar sus exámenes Hermione recibe un paquete de Malfoy, que contiene los tres volúmenes de las primeras ediciones de Tess, la de los d'Urberville, lo que la aturde. Esa noche Hermione va a beber con sus amigos y termina emborrachándose y marcando a Malfoy por teléfono para preguntarle por qué le envió los libros, pero él no le responde y le informa que va a ir a recogerla debido a su estado de ebriedad. Ana sale a tomar aire fresco, entonces Deam intenta besarla a la fuerza y es interrumpido por Malfoy. Hermione accede a que Malfoy la lleve a casa, pero antes descubre que su amiga Ginny ha estado coqueteando con el hermano de Malfoy, Harry. Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, Ana se halla en la habitación de hotel de Malfoy, quien la reprende por no cuidarse adecuadamente. Malfoy entonces le revela que le gustaría tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Inicialmente le menciona que tendrá que llenar el papeleo antes de que algo suceda, pero más tarde la besa en el ascensor.

Ana va a su cita con Malfoy, quien pilota su helicóptero, Charlie Tango, hasta su apartamento en Seattle. Una vez allí, Malfoy insiste en que firme un acuerdo de confidencialidad que le prohíba hablar de lo que hagan juntos, lo que Hermione se compromete a firmar. También menciona otros documentos, pero primero la lleva a una habitación llena de juguetes BDSM y otros equipos. Allí Malfoy le informa que el segundo contrato será uno de dominación y sumisión y que no habrá relación romántica, sólo una relación sexual. El contrato incluso prohíbe a Hermione tocar a Malfoy o hacer contacto visual con él. Cuando Malfoy le está explicando esto, Hermione le revela que es virgen y él se compromete a tomar su virginidad sin obligarla a firmar el contrato y después tienen relaciones sexuales.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione y Malfoy tienen una vez más relaciones sexuales, sólo que son interrumpidos por la madre de Malfoy, quien llega momentos después de su encuentro sexual. Su madre se sorprende al ver a Hermione ahí, ya que daba por sentado que Malfoy era homosexual, porque nunca lo había visto con una mujer. Malfoy más tarde lleva a Hermione a comer, donde le revela que perdió su virginidad a los quince años con una de las amigas de su madre y que sus anteriores «relaciones» dominante/sumisas fracasaron debido a la incompatibilidad. Planean reunirse de nuevo y Malfoy lleva a Hermione a su casa, donde descubre varias ofertas de empleo y admite a Ginny que ella y Malfoy han tenido relaciones sexuales.

En los días siguientes, Hermione recibe varios paquetes de Malfoy. Estos incluyen un ordenador portátil para que los dos se puedan comunicar a través de correos electrónicos, ya que Hermione nunca antes ha tenido una computadora personal, y esto es parte del contrato dominante/sumisa. Hermione y Malfoy intercambian correos electrónicos, donde Ana se burla de él y le indica que hay varias partes en el contrato que no quiere aceptar, como por ejemplo, comer solamente alimentos de una lista específica. Hermione más tarde se reúne con Malfoy para discutir el contrato, y se abruma por todo lo que rodea al BDSM y por el hecho de mantener una relación exclusivamente sexual con Malfoy que no es romántico por naturaleza. Debido a estos sentimientos Hermione deja a Malfoy y no lo vuelve a ver hasta su graduación de la universidad, donde es un orador invitado. Es en este momento cuando Hermione está de acuerdo en firmar el contrato dominante/sumisa.

Hermione y Malfoy, una vez más se reúnen para discutir el contrato, dónde tratan los límites infranqueables de Hermione. Hermione recibe por primera vez un castigo de Malfoy, lo que los deja a ambos seducidos y un poco confundidos por la interacción. Esta confusión se agrava por los regalos espléndidos de Malfoy y por el hecho de que la lleva a conocer a su familia. A pesar de esto, los dos continúan con el plan, aunque Ana no ha firmado todavía el contrato. Después de conseguir un trabajo en Seattle Independent Publishing, Hermione se ve más presionada por las restricciones del acuerdo de no divulgación y la compleja relación con Grey.

La tensión entre la pareja llega a un punto en el que Hermione le pide a Malfoy que la castigue con el fin de mostrarle cuan extrema podría ser una relación BDSM. Malfoy cumple la petición de Hermione, golpeándola con un cinturón, sólo para que Hermione se dé cuenta de que los dos son incompatibles. Devastada, Hermione deja a Malfoy y regresa al apartamento que comparte con Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy es el día en que mi amiga Ginny tiene que entrevistar al magnifico Malfoy, por lo que me contó es un gran empresario muy reconocido y además es benefactor de nuestra universidad. Ayer salí de copas con Ginny y Deam, al final terminamos llegando borrachas a casa y eso que yo no suele beber mucho. Me duele la cabeza y tengo el cabello todo enmarañado como si fuese una leona recién salida de una pelea de chicas o de rebajas.

Ginny se encuentra recostada en el sofá con su pijama de color rosa chicle de ositos que tanto le gusta ponerse cuando está enferma. Salgo de mi cuarto después de vestirme y de intentar domar mi cabello cosa que al final desisto haciéndome una especie de coleta alta. Me dirijo a donde esta Ginny y esta al verme pretendió levantarse lo que yo le indique que se recostase y la cubro con una manta que hay en el regazo del sofá.

-Lo siento, Hermi-se disculpó ella.

-No pasa nada, pero mira que ponerte enferma justo hoy que tienes la entrevista con Malfoy ¡ya te vale, Ginny!-le dije en forma de reprimenda.

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero me gustaría pedirte que me hicieses un gran favor, sabes que esta entrevista la concerté hace nueve meses y solo el señor Malfoy acepta una entrevista cada seis meses…por favor Hermi solo tú puedes ir en mi lugar-me suplica Ginny con ojos algo lloros.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco a lo que mi amiga responde con una carcajada por la gracia que le hizo mi respuesta.

-Hermi las notas de las preguntas están en una carpeta en mi cuarto y encima de la carpeta hay una grabadora para que grabes las preguntas y las respuestas que te vaya dando el señor Malfoy- me indica mi amiga.

Vuelvo a poner los ojos en blanco nuevamente, la verdad no comprendo porque tengo que ir en su lugar, ni que no pudiese llamarlo y volver a concertar una nueva cita para cuando ella este recuperada de su resfriado, pero es que mi amiga es tan cabezota que me hace ir sí o sí.

Si me detengo a pensarlo un minuto más, no sé qué tiene el señor Malfoy de guapo y todo lo que las demás chicas describen de él, que yo sepa aún no hemos tenido la ocasión de verlo, bueno yo voy a ser hoy la excepción, mi amiga me ve con cara de intrigada y al final acaba riéndose al parecer me volví a poner colorada al intentar recordar o imaginarme como podría ser el señor Malfoy.

-Sera mejor que te pongas en marcha ya que tienes dos horas por delante de trayecto hasta Seatle, y también será mejor que te lleves mi coche, no quiero que el tuyo te deje tirada en el mejor momento-me advierte Ginny.

Me despido de Ginny y salgo por la puerta, cuando estoy fuera suspiro y tomo aliento, reviso si tengo todo lo necesario para la entrevista con el señor Malfoy, cuando termino de revidar todo, me dirijo al flamante coche rojo que le compro su padre por la graduación, abro la puerta y me siento, dejo las cosas en la guantera y me coloco bien para ponerme el cinto de seguridad, meto la lleve en el contacto y lo pongo en marcha.

El viaje a Seatle es bastante largo, pero como salí con tiempo, me detengo en una tienda para comprar algo de comer y de beber para el camino.

Me despido de Ginny y salgo por la puerta, cuando estoy fuera suspiro y tomo aliento, reviso si tengo todo lo necesario para la entrevista con el señor Malfoy, cuando termino de revidar todo, me dirijo al flamante coche rojo que le compro su padre por la graduación, abro la puerta y me siento, dejo las cosas en la guantera y me coloco bien para ponerme el cinto de seguridad, meto la lleve en el contacto y lo pongo en marcha.

Mi destino son las oficinas centrales de la empresa internacional del señor Malfoy. Es un enorme edificio de veinte pisos, con cristales curvados y acero, una fantasia arquitectónica utilitaria, con las palabras "Malfoy House" escritas discretamente en oro sobre las puertas delanteras de vidrio. Faltan veinte minutos para las tres cuando llego. Enormemente aliviada de no llegar tarde mientras camino hacia el enorme y francamente intimidante, vestíbulo de cristal, acero y arenisca blanca.

Detrás del sólido escritorio de arenisca, una muy atractiva y bien arreglada rubia me sonríe amablemente. Está usando la chaqueta grisácea y camisa blanca más nítidas que alguna vez he visto. Se ve inmaculada.

Buenos días, vengo a ver al señor Malfoy. Soy Hermione Granger vengo en representación de la señorita Ginny Weasley.

Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Granger. -Ella alza ligeramente una ceja mientras espero en frente suyo. Estoy empezando a pensar en haberle pedido prestado uno de los vestidos de Ginny para una ocasión como esta.

El señor Malfoy la está esperando. Firme aquí por favor, señorita Granger. Utilice el último ascensor a la derecha, presione el piso número veinte. –Me sonríe amablemente, divertida sin duda, mientras firmo.

La recepcionista me entrega un pase de seguridad con la palabra "VISITANfTE" impresa. No pude evitar una sonrisa ante esa palabra. No obstante es obvio que solo vengo de visita. Desde luego nunca encajare en un lugar como este, en absoluto. Nada cambia, suspiro nuevamente. Dándole las gracias, camino hacia el ascensor para ir al piso veinte donde me esperaría la entrevista con el señor Malfoy.

Una vez dentro del ascensor presiona la tecla con el numero veinte, lo cual hace que este cierre las puertas del elevador. El ascensor me sacude con una velocidad de vértigo, cuando me doy cuenta las puertas del elevador se abren, estoy en otro gran vestíbulo, otra vez, de cristal, acero y arenisca blanca. Me veo frente a otro mostrador de arenisca y otra secretaria con el cabello rubio y vestida rigurosamente de blanco y negro, esta se levanta para saludarme.

Señorita Granger, ¿tendría el placer de esperar aquí un momento?-señala a una habitación de espera para los visitantes.

Me dirijo a la habitación que me indico la secretaria, me siento en una de las sillas de cuero blanco y rebusco en mi cartera las preguntas que me había preparado Ginny, cuando las encuentro me pongo a repasarlas para no equivocarme. Ahora que lo pienso, Ginny no me dio una pequeña biografía sobre el señor Malfoy, y la verdad es que no se nada sobre el hombre que estoy a punto de entrevistar. Él podría tener setenta o treinta años. La espera me está matando y cada vez tengo más a flor de piel los nervios, hasta terminando poniéndome inquieta. La verdad es que nunca estuve tranquila en las entrevistas cara a cara, prefiero el anonimato de una discusión grupal en la que puedo pasar inadvertida en la parte de atrás de una estancia.

Para ser sincera prefiero mi propia compañía, leyendo una buena novela clásica, tumbada en el sofá o acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus. No sentada o retorciéndome nerviosamente en un colosal edificio de cristal y piedra.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. _Cálmate Granger_. Observando el edificio, que es demasiado frio y moderno, acepto que Malfoy es un hombre que está en sus treinta: delgado, bronceado y rubio para encajar con el resto del personal.

Otra elegante rubia se me acerca para indicarme que el señor Malfoy me está esperando, para la entrevista.

¿Señorita Granger?-pregunta la última rubia.

Si-carraspeo para aclararme la garganta-. Si- eso ya sonó más seguro.

El señor Malfoy la verá en unos momentos. ¿Puedo tomar su chaqueta?

Claro, por favor.- Le entrego mi chaqueta.

¿le han ofrecido algún refresco?

Um…no.- Oh, dios, ¿creo que acabo de meter a la rubia número dos en problemas.

La segunda rubia frunce el ceño y le da una mirada severa a la primera rubia que está en el mostrador.

¿le gusta el té, café, agua?-pregunta, volviendo su atención hacia mí.

Un té. Gracias-murmuro.

Sofía, tráele un té a la señorita Granger.-su voz era severa. Sofía se levanta inmediatamente y se escabulle tras una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

Mis disculpas señorita Granger, Sofía es nuestra nueva becaria. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Malfoy la vera en cinco minutos.

Sofia regresa con un vaso de té.

Aquí tiene, señorita Granger.

Gracias.

Tal vez el señor Malfoy quiere que todas sus empleadas tengan el cabello rubio y vistan impecables. Me pregunto si eso es legal, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abre y un hombre afroamericano alto, atractivo, elegantemente vestido y con el cabello corto sale.

Definitivamente me he puesto la ropa equivocada.

Él se da la vuelta y dice a través de la puerta: -Golf, esta semana, Malfoy.

Desde luego donde estoy no escucho la respuesta del señor Malfoy. Él se da la vuelta, me ve, y sonríe, sus oscuros ojos arrugándose en las esquinas.

Buenas tardes, señoritas-dice el mientras sala por la puerta deslizante.

Señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy la vera ahora. Puede pasar dice la rubia número dos.

Me pongo en pie como puedo, intentando suprimir mis nervios. Recogiendo mi cartera, dejo mi vaso de té y me abro paso hacia la puerta parcialmente abierta.

No es necesario que toca a la puerta, solo entre.-Ella me sonríe amablemente.

Abro la puerta y entro algo nerviosa en la estancia, el señor Malfoy se encuentra sentado detrás de su escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas y revisando unos papeles.

Él no se percata de mi presencia hasta que carraspeo para aclarar mi garganta, lo que hace que el fije su vista en mí y me mire de arriba abajo, como aprobando o descartando mi forma de elegir vestimenta para una entrevista.

Suspira, y se pone en pie para dirigirse a la puerta, cuando estamos cara a cara él se presenta.

Señorita Weasley.- extiende una para para Draco Malfoy. ¿se encuentra bien? ¿le gustaría tomar asiento?

Dios tan joven… y atractivo. Es alto, esta vestido con un fino traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra, y un rebelde cabello rubio platino y unos hermosos ojos grises que me observan sagazmente. Me toma un momento para encontrar mi voz, de lo nerviosa que estoy.

Me quedo observando su bello y precioso rosto, no me puedo creer que sea tan joven y aún más que sea el dueño de una importante empresa.

Um… de hecho…-murmuro. Si este hombre está en sus treinta años entonces estoy completamente sorprendida. Aturdida, estrecho mi mano con la suya y nos damos un corto apretón. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante hormigueo recorriéndome. Sin parecer una descortés, retiro mi mano apresuradamente, avergonzada. Debe ser estático pienso.

La señorita Weasley esta indispuesta, así que me envió a mí. Espero que no le moleste, señor Malfoy.

¿Y usted es?- Su voz es cálida, posiblemente divertida, pero es muy difícil de saberlo por su expresión seria que mantiene.

Hermione Granger. Estoy estudiando Literatura con Gin, um…Ginny… um… la señorita Weasley, en la Washington State.

Ya veo-responde simplemente.

¿le gustaría tomar asiento y así comenzamos con la entrevista, que le parece señorita Granger?- Me señala el sofá de cuero blanco.

Pongo la mini grabadora y soy tan torpe, que la dejo caer varias veces enfrente de la mesa de café, el señor Malfoy no dice nada y espera pacientemente mientras recojo la mini grabadora de Ginny.

Cuando me recompongo de ser tan torpe con la grabadora, me siento en el sofá, me acomodo bien y respiro hondo antes de empezar a atosigarle con las preguntas.

Lo lamento- tartamudeo-. No estoy acostumbrada a esto.

Está bien, tómese todo el tiempo que desee, señorita Granger.

¿Le importa si grabo sus respuestas?

No en absoluto, ya que es para un proyecto de su universidad-comenta con simpatía.

Bien, enciendo la grabadora, y cojo las notas con las preguntas.

¿a que se debe su éxito?- Lo miro. Su sonrisa es triste, pero luce vagamente decepcionado.

Los negocios son siempre sobre las personas, señorita Granger, y soy muy bueno juzgándolas. Doy empleo a un equipo excepcional y los recompenso bien.- Hace una pausa y fija una mirada gris en mi.

Quizo solo es cuestión de suerte.- Esto no esta en la lista de Ginny, pero él es tan arrogante.

No me adhiero a la suerte o cosas de ese estilo, señorita Granger.

"_El crecimiento y el desarrollo de las personas es la tarea más importante del liderazgo"_

Las horas iban pasando con cada pregunta que le hacía al señor Malfoy.

Por suerte la entreviste salió bastante bien, a pesar de lo torpe que fui, pero eso no le impidió responder a cada una de las preguntas que Ginny había preparado para él.

Nos levantamos del sofá y nos despedimos dándonos un apretón de manos, otra vez la sensación de cosquilleo al tocar nuestros dedos.

Salgo de su oficina y me dirijo al ascensor, cuando siento que me observa, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, entro y me giro hacia delante y es ahí donde vuelvo a ver su rostro, esos ojos color grises.

Si no le es mucho, señorita Granger, me gustaría acompañarla a su casa.

Desde luego que no es molestia alguna, señor Malfoy.

El señor Malfoy entra al ascensor y presiona la tecla del subsuelo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, cuando se vuelven a abrir las puertas, camino hacia el coche que Ginny me presto para esta ocasión, este me abre la puerta del conductor y espera a que me meta en el coche, y cierra suavemente la puerta, coloco la lleve en el conducto y enciendo el cocho, escucho como ronronea, y piso el acelerador.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya había llegado a mi apartamento, salgo suspirando del coche, esa noche iba a ser algo tediosa al menos para mí. Ginny tendría toda clase de preguntas de como es el señor Malfoy y cosas así.


End file.
